


In Case You Didn't Know

by smoresies



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Depression, Fluff, High School AU, Homophobia, I'm not sure this has a plot yet, M/M, Teenagers, just kind of winging it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: Hidan and Guzma used to be childhood best friends but because of how close they were, Guzma's father forbade Guzma from speaking to Hidan.Fast forward to senior year in High School, when Guzma realizes more of who he is as a person and learns that some people are just meant to be in your life.Hidan, the rich, spoiled football player finally gets his best friend back but there again is that attraction he's been fighting since they were little kids. But now, Hidan can show Guzma exactly how he should be treated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so when I wrote YBMC it was supposed to be like 20k and now it's over 300k and I started by saying there was no drama planned for it and that was the truth but damn did that blow up.
> 
> So with that said, there isn't really drama planned for this because I have no idea what I'm doing. I just thought it would be cute. 
> 
> If you came here for trials and tribulations, then this is the wrong story because they get together fairly quickly. But like I said, I'm not sure what's going to happen.

The telltale signs of the school shutting down alerted the halls over the loudspeaker. The doors locked shut, no chance to get out of the room, they were stuck.

"Of all the places to be..." Hidan tutted and sat on the narrow table. 

"Yeah..." Guzma plopped down ungracefully in the chair next to the table and smirked up at Hidan. "All alone in the dark room during a lockdown drill That's mad annoying. These red lights are gonna fuck with my eyes."

"You sure it's a drill?" Hidan asked, illuminated by the red light. "Your goons are pretty fuckin wild."

"Nah, they wouldn't be dumb enough to bring a gun to school." Hidan continued to stare at Guzma. "Shit, I hope they aren't dumb enough to bring a gun to school." He sat up in his chair straighter to dig his phone out of his pocket, then slumped back and unlocked the screen. 

"Heh, maybe you should invest on getting smarter people to hang out with." Hidan taunted and Guzma's eyes looked at Hidan through his lashes, his expression unimpressed. 

"Like you?" Guzma said wryly, while still fiddling with his phone, frowning intently. 

"Yeah. Sure. Cause you were so good at that before..." He muttered, crossing his arms. 

"What?" Guzma asked and Hidan pulled out his own phone. "You tryna ignore me, hot shot?"

"Suck my dick." Hidan replied tonelessly, scrolling through his phone. "Fuck, no service in here. That blows."

"I can't use my phone either. Wack." Guzma tossed his phone to the table, lightly tapping Hidan with the phone. "My b, G." 

"Why do you talk like that? I'm not saying that I'm the one to go to for grammar and shit but half the fuckin time no one knows what the hell you're saying." Guzma narrowed his eyes at that.

"Honestly, just chill out scrap, it ain't that serious." Hidan rolled his eyes and decided that him and Guzma weren't going to be communicating via the English language any time soon. "Hey my man, what it do?"

"What does what do?"

"Nah, like... how ya doin'?" 

"Well why the fuck didn't you ask how I was doing?"

"I fuckin did, bro, don't get tight." Hidan again, gave up and just looked at Guzma. He looked strange in the red light, Hidan had to admit, the guy had his own appeal. Hidan had always thought so, even when they were younger. They used to be friends, he wasn't so sure what happened but they stopped. Ever since then, there was only the occasional wave in the hallway and sometimes they spoke in passing or if they had to sit next to each other for class.

Best friends, really is what they were. Then all of a sudden it stopped before middle school. Then by that point they were developing in their own cliques. Guzma was even the head of his own clique, whatever the hell it was. They all had matching tattoos and Hidan always said they were super fucking lame but honestly he wanted to know how Guzma managed to befriend so many people willing to get the same tattoo. Hidan moved on to being a jock, not really on purpose. He just liked running. Being the running back for the football team gave him something to do, but it seemed that Guzma was always angry at him for doing it.

"How fuckin long are we gonna be stuck in this room?" Hidan groaned and Guzma decided to start peeking at other student's pictures. 

"I don't know. It's bout to be mad boring though. Ain't nobody got any good pictures, neither." The amount of negatives in the sentence made Hidan pause to figure out what it actually meant. "Yo, I deadass took this picture." He pulled one of the pictures out and smiled, showing it at Hidan. All things considered, it was a nice picture but Hidan couldn't tell what the colors were in the darkened room. "You got any in here?"

Hidan stood up and walked over to the pictures. Some were still hanging and developing but the developed pictures were already in stacks sorted by period. Hidan grabbed the 4th period pile and started to sift through them.

"Hah, yeah bitch. I took this one." He said and handed it to Guzma.

"That's mad nice." Guzma complimented. "You got a good angle there, my man. No homo."

"...What?" Hidan stared at Guzma like he were an enigma. "What does complimenting my camera angle have to do with sex?" Guzma seemed to falter under the topic and Hidan perked an eyebrow at his floundering.

"Why you grilling me?" Guzma looked away and started looking through the pictures more intensely and Hidan couldn't stop the Cheshire cat like grin from stretching across his face. "What's that dumb look for?"

"There's only one reason someone would overly try to say they weren't gay." 

"Uh, because they ain't?"

"Don't worry, Guz. Your secret is safe with me." Hidan gave a wink and the announcements declared that everyone moved onto their 5th period class and the drill was over.

As Hidan packed up, Guzma just stared with contemplation. His mind was reeling and Hidan didn't pay him any mind. He hadn't noticed the ceased movements from the other.

"Later." Hidan walked through the transition door and left, leaving Guzma still standing in the dark room, looking down at the floor. 

Gay? 

***

Since the run in with Hidan earlier in the week, Guzma couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He zoned out in classes more than normal and he kept seeking out the silver haired boy more than usual. 

It reminded him of when he was younger, and he was friends with Hidan. There was that spark they had, Guzma sort of caught on and that's what honestly led to their downfall.

Guzma's father wasn't blind. And seeing his son so clearly have a puppy crush on another boy wasn't something he wanted. So Guzma had to stop being friends with Hidan, and he got the ass whooping of a lifetime. At the time he had no idea what brought it on. But the threat was clear, he wasn't to hang out with Hidan anymore. 

Now years later, Hidan decides to resurface the painful memories of his youth when he was so enamoured with Hidan but it took him until now to realize what that meant. Gay. He was gay.

Scoffing to himself, he tried to focus on what was in front of him. His lunch. Even that wasn't appealing to him.

"You alright there, boss?" Guzma slowly looked up, as if in a daze. His eyes caught Lusamine's first and she didn't look very impressed. Her perfectly manicured eyebrow was arched.

"Better feed your large self or you'll go down to 1XL." She said with an uninterested scoff. For the first time in several days, Guzma allowed himself to rise up to the bait. She was ruthless lately and he was getting annoyed with her taunts about his weight.

"Hey! Don't be actin thirsty for attention cause no one is giving you any. I told you before I buy one size up from my normal size! It's more comfy that way, na' mean?" 

"So you admit that you're a 1XL regularly?" Guzma's face warmed in irritation. He wasn't small, by any means, but he was also rather tall. He dwarfed her, for sure.

"Real talk, you're a bitch." Guzma stood up from his seat and stormed off, hoping no one would bother him. His mind was a fucked up pit of despair right now and couldn't be bothered trying to convince anyone otherwise. 

Sneaking up to the roof was easy, he'd done it so many times before. It helped that he was able to pick locks quicker than anyone in the school too. 

Quickly making his way to the roof, he plopped down and stared at the sky. It was angry today, the monochrome shades in the sky made the world seem daunting, yet Guzma couldn't create a more perfect representation for his mood. 

His mind wandered back to Hidan's comment, as it always had and he felt sick to his stomach. There wasn't much he could say back. Usually he would've put up a fight but it was like for the first time ever he was punched in the face with the epiphany and he couldn't form words after that. 

His dad always told him he should be with Lusamine. She was pretty, popular, rich. Above all those, she was a stone cold bitch. She used to be nice once upon a time, Guzma wasn't sure what happened but her life now consisted of making his miserable. 

Still, his father insisted he be with her. Guzma never found her appeal. Her body was too... small. She had a thin, wiry frame and as pretty as she was, it wasn't the figure Guzma found attractive. He just assumed she wasn't his type, but as it seemed, no one was his type. The realization that he's seen countless girls in different states of dress and although he could appreciate their bodies, he never... had a reaction from them.

What Hidan said made absolute sense and Guzma hated him for that.Guzma felt broken. More than before. 

***

The end of the day came quickly and no one seemed to notice his sour mood. Guzma just wanted to go to home and go to sleep but he had work tonight. 

Slumping in his chair, Guzma pulled out his phone while the teacher gave them their homework assignments. He didn't have time to do it anyway, there wasn't a reason to even pay attention. 

The bell rang and Guzma waited for most of the students to file out of the room before standing. His teacher called his name and Guzma's shoulders slumped. This was never okay. 

Walking over to the desk, he waved on his (friends wasn't really a term for them, was it? His what, followers?) and stood in front of the teacher who looked none too pleased. 

"Yeah, Mister?" The teacher exhaled for a while and pulled out his gradebook and pointed at Guzma's name. A whopping 38. Guzma looked up at the teacher, frowning. "I ain't seen the point. Not like Imma graduate, ya know?" The teacher seemed confused at the sad sounding admission from the younger man. 

"Why? Why can't you graduate?" There was a strange look in Guzma's eyes and he just shrugged his shoulders instead of saying anything. The teacher could tell he wanted to, in fact he almost did. But Guzma clammed up and wouldn't speak.

"Sorry, teach' I gotta bounce. Gotta get that guap, na mean?" He ducked his head and the teacher stared at him go and sighed. There was so much hidden potential in Guzma, he knew. There was just something about Guzma that made him feel that way, he just needed the proper guidance. 

But Iruka wasn't sure how to do that.

***

"Yo! Hidan!" Guzma yelled at there were a few confused glances looking at Guzma. Why was he even speaking to a football player like they were friends? "You gotta minute, my guy?" Hidan muttered something to his friends and they walked off, Hidan walked closer to Guzma, putting his hands in his pockets. Guzma's hands were in the standard position of on his hips, making him look really confused for whatever reason. 

"What's up, Guz?" Hidan asked, crossing his arms with a smile. 

Fuck.

Guzma froze and Hidan realized the second he did, his eyes just widened a fraction. 

"I, uh..."

"You alright there, dude?" Hidan asked, somewhat comfortingly. "You need something? Can I do anything for you?"

"I... Nah...I uh... I forgot. Heh, sorry bout' that. Sometimes I be Ohdee buggin' and... I dunno. I'll touch base with you some other time. Later, G." Hidan continued to curiously look at Guzma's retreating form.

He couldn't help but be interested. Guzma was one of the strangest people in the school. He had a horrible temper that everyone knew about but there was something... almost... innocent about the way his eyes looked. Hidan knew the guy was far from innocent but still, there was something there he couldn't place. 

Guzma was the coolest kid in school, to his followers. To everyone else, he was well known, but not in a good way. He got teased a lot which set off his temper. Hidan wanted to have him on the team as a linebacker, the guy had some brute strength. He didn't think Guzma would go for it though.

Hidan had come out as pansexual a while ago. He got teased for it but it was mainly just making fun of him for not keeping it in his pants no matter who it was. Which was entirely fair. He was still just as lusted after, he was still desirable, there was no part of his social status that suffered from him coming out. 

Guzma? Man. Hidan's crossed arms tightened some just thinking about how bad the kid would be bullied. He had it hard enough talking as he did, having that strange posture, Hidan wasn't sure if he wore makeup around his eyes or just perpetually was exhausted based on how his eyes looked. Then he was big. Hidan didn't mind it. He thought it made him seem almost... cuddly? 

Snorting, Hidan covered his mouth to stifle the laugh. He couldn't believe he just imagined someone snuggling with Guzma. That was a sight to think about. 

Mind wandering, Hidan suddenly wondered exactly how it would be to be in Guzma's arms. He had to give some strong bear hugs, right?

"What the fuck, Hidan?" Hidan muttered to himself, rubbing the blush off his face. He was really imagining cuddling and hugging Guzma. "Why the fuck is that so enticing? What the shit?" He continued as he ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit. He walked to the locker room, his mind kept going back to Guzma and that goofy grin of his.

Hidan smiled to himself.

***

"No fucking way." Hidan looked up at the sound of his teammate's voice. 

After practice they all went out to grab something to eat. This time, it was Nathan's. Hidan didn't care for hot dogs but he did love cheese fries. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been to a Nathan's, honestly. 

When Hidan saw why everyone was snickering, he frowned and gave them all a side eye.

"Don't be fuckin rude." Hidan warned lowly and they continued to chuckle. 

Guzma worked there. He looked ridiculous in his bright green shirt, green apron and green visor with his white hair sticking up all over the place, but Hidan smiled warmly at him. 

"Yeah, you have a good day, miss." There was that smile again and Hidan stared down at the floor. He wasn't sure where this sudden re-infatuation with Guzma came from but he didn't like it. He thought he got passed this years ago. Apparently not. 

"Hey look who it is!" Hidan frowned over at his teammate.

"Shut the fuck up." Hidan hissed. He wasn't very well listened to. Guzma's smile faded from his face, even though it was a fake smile anyway, Hidan missed it.

"Hi, welcome to Nathan's, how can I help you today?" He asked, like a robot. Hidan unintentionally wrinkled his nose at that. He prefered the real way Guzma spoke, not the monotonous tone he was using right now. 

"Why didn't you tell us you worked here, Guzzy?" Hidan's eyes closed in irritation. He just wanted his fucking french fries. 

"I'm sorry, sir, that isn't on the menu." Guzma responded dryly. 

"Oh, are you getting fresh, Guzzy bear? Do we gotta talk to a manager?"

"Can you just shut the fuck up and order, for Jashin's sake." Hidan finally snapped loud enough for them to take him seriously, although it did garner the attention of everyone in Nathan's. "Well? Fuckin order, dumbass."

"Someone's testy today. Must be all those balls to the face." 

"Kiba, I will piss on everything you love, shut the fuck up." Kiba giggled putting his arms up defensively.

"Sorry, boss." He said with a wink and Hidan glowered. 

Once everyone got through ordering and paid, Guzma awkwardly took the payment as Hidan stared at him a bit too intensely. 

"Thank you." Hidan whispered and took his receipt. 

"Yeah, no worries, G. You're a real one." Hidan wasn't entirely sure what that meant but smiled awkwardly and walked away from the counter. He lost count how many times he looked over at Guzma, smiling that fake smile but still, it was a smile and Hidan liked to see it on the otherwise grumpy teen's face. 

***

With earbuds in, Guzma quietly mumbled the lyrics to his songs to himself as he mopped the floor. Closing sucked but he needed money more that the comfort of being home right now.

Heh. Comfort. Pretty funny.

All things considered, he didn't have much of a home life. He just went through each day trying to remain unseen by his parents. Not that they sought him out anyway. He wouldn't let himself think about it right then. He had a job to do. 

Looking at his watch, he noted the time. It was late enough for his mom to pick him up from work but he didn't see her car in the parking lot. He hoped she didn't forget again but the possibility seemed likely. It wouldn't be the first time he had to walk home, and likely not the last, at least until he could afford a car.

"You almost done, Guzma?" His boss asked, locking everything up and putting the money in the safe. "We have to get out of here on time today." He said sternly and Guzma gave a nod and stared back down at the floor. 

"Just a bit more, mister, I gotta do the dinin' room floor." He informed and quickly started to mop in that direction.

His mind started to bring up events from earlier that day and he couldn't believe he'd almost talked to Hidan about being gay. God, how embarrassing that would've been. Guzma started to feel hot under the burning of his blush under his collar. He yanked it away from his neck and continued to mop with a frown creasing the corners of his mouth. 

What would it be like to be friends with Hidan again, he wondered. Would Hidan be an actual friend or would he be like the annoying members of team skull that just did shit to try and please him. And it was always the wrong thing.

Suddenly, Guzma felt exhausted with everything. It was so tiring to try and keep up so many fronts at all times. He just wanted to sleep and not wake up. Not in a suicidal way, no. He didn't want to die, he just didn't much want to live either.

"I'm done, mister." Guzma put the mop back in the sink and dumped the dirty water.

"Good, let's get out of here." Guzma followed him out of the fast food establishment and they went to the parking lot.

"Someone getting you?"

"Yeah, no doubt." Guzma put on a smile. "Yeah, they just runnin' late, that's all." He wasn't sure who he was lying to more right now. "See ya later." He waved his arm once and his boss left the parking lot and Guzma realized how incredibly cold he was. He looked up at the dark sky and felt a chill run through his skin and started his trek home. 

His legs hurt. He had to help one of his friends bring a dresser into his sister's room yesterday. Then after that he had gym class this morning. And to top it all off, he worked since school ended at 3. At nearing 11pm, Guzma just wanted to sit down for a minute but he sadly welcomed the cold air on his skin. He had a sweater, but it wasn't very heavy.

It was a good thing he knew the way home, the short way home.Which was still several miles. There was an overwhelming feeling and Guzma just wanted to cry.

An hour into the walk it was midnight and his phone hadn't even rung asking where he was. He didn't get started on any homework, and this was the reason. He simply didn't have time. He never had time. 

It was frustrating when all he wanted was for someone to actually give a shit about his well being and suddenly no one actually cared. Well, not suddenly. Guzma had known for a while, it still stung.

His thoughts brought him back to Hidan. He remembered the chubby cheeky smile that Hidan used to give him when they were 7 years old. Nothing like the near smoldering look he gives now. But not to Guzma. Hidan barely looked at him and when he did he looked away so fast. Guzma had never felt more scrutinized than when Hidan looked at him. Suddenly he started remembering all that was wrong with him because why else would Hidan look at him.

Hating where his dark thoughts brought him, Guzma tuned them out and focused on walking. The good thing was his body temperature raised significantly with all the hills he had to walk. His breathing was heavy and choppy. He coughed and he felt it in his chest. He hoped he wouldn't get sick. 

Who would take care of him if he was anyway?

***

The next day, Guzma slept through his alarm. He was so exhaused. He got home a little after two and his 6am alarm didn't help him in the slightest. Plus, he sweat so much last night and he passed out when he got home so he smelled bad too. 

"Fuckin A." He tiredly rubbed his face and stared at his alarm clock. His emotions were swarming and he was frustrated and stressed out.

Suddenly he swallowed and it hurt.

"Fuck. Don't fuckin do this right now." He collapsed into his bed and heard his mom pounding on the door. "Ma!"

"Get your lazy ass up, Guzma!"

"Ma!" He called again and coughed so loudly it burned his entire esophagus. His mother opened the door and peeked her head in. "Ma do I feel warm to you?" She sighed and walked into the room and pressed her wrist to his forehead. 

"A bit, but not anything noteworthy." She said simply and started walking to the door.

"Ma, why did you forget me?" Guzma asked and she paused.

"What?"

"Whydja forget me? At work?" He reiterated and she didn't seem apologetic.

"Why didn't you get one of your friends to pick you up. You all got matching tattoos and no one can give you a ride to work? Tch! Pick your friends better." Guzma didn't have time to argue that even if his friends all had their license, that didn't mean they could drive at 11pm. Especially without their parent's go ahead. 

Deciding he wasn't getting anywhere, he pushed himself out of bed and got dressed. He had gym first period, he would shower then. He just hoped Gai would take mercy on him. Guzma was exhausted. 

***

Getting to school was the worst decision Guzma ever made. His sickness seemed to progress further and now his head was aching in the worst way, the lights hurt his eyes and the clothes on his skin felt like sandpaper. 

He wore 2 sweaters and he still was shivering. He didn't have a coat to wear so this was the best he could do. 

Standing at his locker, Guzma didn't even open it. He just stared at the lock, as if it would start to talk to him for whatever reason. He didn't know what was so interesting but he just wanted to stand there and stare all day. 

"You alright there, boss?" Guzma turned to face one of the many followers of his gang. He couldn't even say what his name was, especially now. There wasn't much he could think.

"Gross, you smell like sweat." Lusamine said, covering her face with her hands. 

"Boss, you don't look so good." 

"You okay, boss?"

"Boss?"

The room was too much. There was so much stimulation his brain just shut down. All he wanted to do was go sit down and sleep.

In that brief moment when Guzma looked up, he saw Hidan and suddenly their eyes connected and Guzma's heart stammered in his chest. How did looking at someone make him feel this way? It wasn't fair. Why did Hidan always look so good?

"Guz?" Hidan's voice sounded distorted and Guzma couldn't place it at all. The sound was muffled, his ears were so clogged he didn't know what anyone was saying anymore. "Are you okay?"

"Ya boy is fine." Guzma nearly slurred. It was hard to keep his eyes opened.

"Seriously, is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. I slipped some nyquil into his drink. Since he chugs everything he didn't notice." Plumeria said simply.

"Why did you do that?"

"Have you seen him? He's sick."

"Guz, why are you in school." Guzma's eyes squinted as he looked at Hidan's face, it was too hard to keep his eyes opened.

"I had to." Guzma said quietly. "Ya boy had to..." 

"He needs to go to the nurse."

"Ew, I'm not touching him, he smells gross."

"It's probably because he has a fever and he's sweating." Hidan said flatly. "That's fine, I'll take him." Before anyone could protest, Hidan actually picked Guzma up on his own, earning very impressed looks from people in the hallway. 

***

The next thing Guzma knew, he was waking up in his bed and the sky was dark. He looked at his clock, squinting his eyes and read the time of 5pm. What? His mind was slowly working, trying to piece together what he'd missed, but again he was so tired. He wanted to go back to bed but the nagging feeling that he 100% did go to school today and no one was making that up, made him feel strange. Why was he home?

Come to think of it, he couldn't remember much, if nothing at all, about this day.

"Hey, you're up." That voice. "I got some soup for you." 

"Hidan?" Guzma squinted his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"My boy Guzma was sick, so here we are. Your parents aren't home yet, is that normal?" Guzma nodded slowly. His parents rarely were around and when they were it wasn't like they made him feel special.

"Yeah. Bet." Guzma relaxed in his bed and was suddenly very aware that Hidan was in his bedroom. "Uh..."

"Don't worry, I didn't find anything interesting." Hidan said with a smirk. "Me and L...Lusa-some shit brought you home. She knew where your key was so she got us in the house. She went home shortly after though. I just came back to check on you and bring you some food. You must be starving. You haven't eaten all day." 

"Why..." Guzma's eyebrows pushed closer together. "Nah, don't get me wrong or nothin' I'm mad happy that y'all helped and stuff, but... why ya came back?"

"I told you. To check on you. And feed you." Hidan said and placed the soup container next to Guzma's bed. "But I need to go. I got a shit ton of homework and I'm fuckin beat. I hope you still like egg drop soup.I got it from that place we used to go to. The Chinese one. I remembered you liked that shit. Anyway, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Guz. Feel better."

"Thanks..." Guzma watched Hidan let himself out and continued watching as he left the house and got into his car. Watching Hidan drive away made his heart sink and he had no idea why.

But for the first time, Guzma was able to cuddle up in bed with his favorite soup, feeling like someone actually paid attention to him. And that was all he really wanted.''

***

Hidan hadn't seen Guzma in school, he shot him a feel better text after getting his number by threatening to absolutely destroy one of Guzma's goons. 

He thought about Guzma all day. It was weird how his mind just kept bringing him up over and over again. 

When practice was over that day, he packed himself in his car and drove to the shady part of town. He pulled into the uneven blacktop with the house missing some shingling. The lawn was unkempt and the stairs on the porch were crooked and uneven. No matter how daunting the house looked on the outside, Hidan felt a jolt of excitement just looking at it. 

Guzma was there.

Hidan walked to the front steps and knocked on it clearly. He heard movement from behind the door and when the door was pulled open and he saw Guzma standing there in his baggy pajamas and holding a cup of tea, Hidan smiled wide. 

"What are you doing here?" Guzma asked and sneezed loudly. His face looked sick and his voice was congested. Hidan shouldn't be there. 

"Do you wanna go to like Wendy's or some shit?" Hidan offered and Guzma tilted his head to the side. "Come on. You're sick. You probably want some fresh air, right?" Hidan said, smiling. Guzma shrugged his shoulders.

He couldn't believe Hidan came here to take him to Wendy's. What was he doing? 

"Why ya bein so nice?" He asked and Hidan stared up at Guzma.

"I never thought I was mean to you." Guzma blinked slowly then smiled softly.

"Yeah. Ya right. But ya never came to chill before." Guzma slipped on his shoes, he was already in a sweater. They walked to the car and Hidan opened the door for him, Guzma looked slightly confused but thanked him all the same.

Guzma wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't angry about it. He just wished he knew what went through that mind of Hidan's. 

Through the corner of Guzma's eye, he watched Hidan's face. And he felt happy.

"Ya whip is mad nice." Guzma complimented, feeling anxious in the car and not talking.

"Thanks, man." Hidan was fairly certain his car was being complimented. "You feelin better at all?"

"Nah... I got them chills. Can't fuckin get warm, ya know?" Hidan reached in the back seat of his car while driving and pulled up his varsity jacket, then plopped it in Guzma's lap.

"Here. You should've dressed warmer." Hidan turned the heat on higher and pushed his own sleeves up. Guzma took the jacket warily and covered his front with it up to his neck. Hidan's cologne was strongest in the neck area and Guzma found himself inhaling deeper. 

"B, you ain't gotta sweat to death cause' of me. I'll be iight." Guzma insisted and Hidan shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine. I picked you up from your warm house to get in the car with me. The least I can fuckin do is make you comfortable." Guzma didn't have a response to that, his fingers clenched the jacket tighter. "So did you remember what you wanted to tell me the other day?"

"Uh..." Guzma trailed off, he didn't even have a lie prepared to say. "Nah... Don't even worry bout it."

"Guz, you're not a very good liar." Hidan said flatly. "Let me know what the hell is going on with you, man. You seemed to be in a fucked mood." Guzma was gnawing on his inner cheek. He was having an internal debate to the point he was dizzy. He wasn't sure if he should tell Hidan or not. It was stupid, right?

But Guzma was still fairly high from his medication for his sickness so his mouth wasn't as good at not talking about things.

"I think you was right. About me." Guzma admitted. "That day with the lockdown?"

"Oh." Hidan looked at Guzma for a second, before his eyes returned to the road. "You didn't know?"

"Know?"

"That you're gay?" Having Hidan say it outloud so nonchalantly filled Guzma with a panic. His body tensed up and he pulled the jacket closer. "Hey man, I don't judge. It's okay if you like cock. Dicks are fuckin great."

"I said I think." Guzma said quickly and Hidan sighed.

"Guz, if you're gay, that's not something to freak the fuck out about. I don't give a shit if you're gay."

"Yeah man, but I do, ya feel?"

"But why? You can't change who you're interested in. Why can't you accept that?" Hidan asked and Guzma clenched his teeth. His nose wrinkled and he sniffled, snot running down his upper lip.He held back the instinct to rub it on his arm to avoid being completely gross. Hidan reached into the center console and handed him tissues.

"Thanks, man..." Guzma wiped his nose, letting his thoughts collect themselves while he had a spare second but it didn't last long, Hidan's eyes were focused on him. "It's my parents." Hidan nodded slowly.

"They don't control you. You're your own person." Guzma scoffed and rubbed his nose a second time. "Hey, one day you'll be out of their house and you can be happy." Hidan said seriously. Guzma stared at his face for a while. Happy? He thought he was. He supposed he was only living to exist and not the other way around. 

"How can ya be sure?" Hidan had to pay attention, Guzma's voice was soft, quiet. 

"I'm not. But I believe you can be. Once you don't have to worry about what your parents want you to do or what they want you to do for them, then you can say fuck it. Fuck them. If they don't know how to appreciate you for you, fuck em. Right?" Guzma looked away. It was easy for Hidan to say, his parents welcomed his sexual preference. His parents were rich. His parents were happy. They could not care less than they did. 

"They all I have, B." Guzma spoke in the same quiet voice. "Without them I ain't got-"

"Nah. None of that. Fuck that. Guz, if they don't want you to be yourself, shit, if you're scared to be yourself because of them, then you don't need that. You're an awesome dude and I'd like to chill with you more if you're down." Guzma blinked.

"We... We tried to do that, fam. It didn't..." He shook his head slowly. 

"We're not 9 anymore, Guz. I'm almost 18. So are you. We don't need to decide who the fuck we hang with because of anyone but our damn selves. Got it?" Guzma let a small smile curl on his lips. "Yeah, there's a fuckin smile, I knew I could get one out of you."

"Yeah whatever, b." Guzma clenched the dirty tissue in his hand and put the jacket back over his shoulders, sinking his chin down to hold it in place on his chest. "You come get me to talk philosophically or some shit or did you pick me up to feed me?"

"Hah, hey man, maybe I did both." Hidan said and continued to stare at the road but he was smiling and that made Guzma smile in return. "Now we're almost there, what do you want?"

"Uh... Fuck, fam.I don't have my wallet on me or nothin I'm in my pajamas-"

"Guz, I didn't ask for your money. I asked if you were hungry. And if you're fuckin hungry, I'm gonna buy you something to eat. Now what the fuck do you want?" Guzma looked at Hidan, his expression was embarrassed. He didn't want Hidan to think he was using him for food and he hated not paying for himself but they were already there and Hidan already wasted the gas. 

"Uh... Four for four? The cheeseburger?" Hidan stared, blinked, and stared more. "What?"

"You're going to fill up on a four for four? That's like a slightly bigger kid's meal. What do you want? You better tell me, I'll order the whole fuckin menu." Hidan threatened and Guzma actually laughed. "I'm not lying, I will. They will hate me but I'll order everything, I swear it to Jashin." He vowed and Guzma bit the inside of his lip again and looked at the menu. "Want a baconator?" Guzma looked at Hidan, then back to the menu and nodded slowly. "Bet."

"You never say that shit." Guzma said and Hidan smirked slightly.

"Studying my slang now, Guz?" Guzma pouted slightly, narrowing his eyes. He coughed for a moment and rubbed his throat. 

"I know slang. Ya don't use it. Plus half the fuckin time you mad angry that you ain't know what I'm saying." 

"Okay, you're right. For example I don't know why you said mad then said angry when you could have just said one or the other and it would've had the same delivery."

"See? Any real one would know mad is used for emphasis, my guy." 

"That sentence was almost English." Hidan teased and pulled up to the window. 

Once they ordered, Hidan parked the car and gave Guzma his food, noticing the small cute smile on Guzma's face. Hidan nearly knocked the drinks over since he wasn't paying attention. 

The infatuation with Guzma had come out of nowhere and it was so strong so suddenly that Hidan didn't know what to do. He didn't want to bring Guzma home. He wanted to spend more time with him despite Guzma being so sick. 

If Hidan wasn't smart, he wouldn't realize it was a crush.

But unfortunately, Hidan was dumb, but not that dumb and knew that this was a slow blossoming crush and he wondered how long it took before Guzma invaded every thought he had through the day, only to realize that he already did. 

"Thanks, Hidan. You a real one." Guzma said and Hidan laughed lightly.

"Before you said I wasn't. Make up your fuckin mind." 

"Yeah, iight. You right. You more of a real one than most. You got my blessing. You gucci, fam."

"Jashin, I didn't understand more than 25% of that sentence." Despite the fact that Hidan was making fun of his speech pattern, it made Guzma laugh. There was a difference with how Hidan made fun of him and how other people made fun of him. He could tell when there was malice intended and he never got that feeling when Hidan spoke to him. He never did. 

"Keepin ya on ya toes, my guy." 

"Yeah that's lit." Guzma paused chewing and turned to Hidan. He swallowed slowly and looked dead into Hidan's eyes.

"Deadass, that was the whitest way you could've said that. Never do that again." Hidan tried to take him seriously but suddenly he was just laughing and Guzma started laughing too. "Nah I'm serious, you mad white."

"You are too!" Hidan argued through his laughter.

"Y'all crazy." 

It was such a pure moment of just laughing that Guzma forgot he was sick and Hidan forgot any confusion he had. He wanted to continue to live in the moment. This was a moment he wanted to remember. Sitting in the Wendy's parking lot, eating Baconators with Guzma while Guzma snuggled with his jacket for warmth.

He didn't want it to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more fluff with my guys <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DanSpeight** : Thank you so much!  
>  **beefbowls** : right??? I'm sorry this took so long, It was written but I'm lazy af. I hope you enjoy :)

"Hey!" Guzma was speaking to a few of his grunts about things that they were going to do that weekend and to give them more weed supply. Which was probably stupid to do in the school parking lot but Guzma didn't care.

Hearing the shout caused Guzma's heart to slam into his chest and he turned his head to see who was screaming at them. Hidan. 

"What up, b?" Guzma shouted over at him and once the supply was removed from his hands by one of his grunts, he turned around. "What it do?"

"I'm gucci." Guzma blinked and shook his head slowly. "Yeah, no it felt weird coming out too."

"Ya don't sound... kosher. You gotta say it without... pizazz. Ya feel?"

"No I actually don't fuckin know what you're talking about if I'm going to be completely fucking honest with you." Hidan said and watched Guzma smile.

"Iight. Let it be, my guy. What you need?"

"What are you up to today?" Guzma was slightly surprised at the question.

"Uh, I gotta work at 5, but that's it. I get out at like 11." Hidan nodded. "Why you askin?"

"I just wanted to know if you were free to chill."

"You wanna chill?" The confused look was always a favorite of Hidan's, personally. The way his mouth hung open and the weird slants of his eyebrows. He looked so cute. 

"We talked about this already, shit." Guzma turned to his grunts and waved them off. They wandered away and Guzma took a step closer to Hidan. 

"I ain't think you was being serious or nothin."

Guzma couldn't believe that Hidan actually wanted to spent more time with him. Wasn't the other day enough? Guzma could've sworn that Hidan would've gotten irritated with him by now already. 

"Me? Not serious? Unlikely." Hidan gave a cheesy wink and Guzma chuckled.

"Yeah, iight. You wanna chill? After school?"

"Sure, I don't have practice on Thursdays. Small mercies, right?" Hidan said, then crossed his arms. He wanted the jacket tighter around him, it didn't quite smell like Guzma anymore. Guzma's strong cologne practically seeped into the fabric to make it extremely comforting each time Hidan wanted to pretend he was getting a hug from Guzma. 

"Yeah, bet. Where you wanna meet?"

"Just come to my car we can go from there."

"Yeah. Chill." Hidan turned around to leave and Guzma watched him disappear into the morning crowd.

He realized he was clenching his fists out of his anxiety and released the tight grip and his sore fingers hurt to move. He cracked them best he could, and wondered how this would all unfold with Hidan. 

***

"You're here." Hidan commented with a proud smile. Guzma shrugged his shoulders.

"I ain't no liar. I told you I'd be here, and now ya stuck with me for two hours."

"Yeah, because you gotta go to work like a responsible young adult." 

"Gotta make that guap." Hidan paused then laughed, shaking his head. "What?"

"I thought you said Guac and was gonna ask when Nathan's put that on the menu." 

"Get ya ears checked." Guzma teased and opened the car door and got comfortable in the seat. Now that he wasn't sick and could actually smell, he noticed how nice Hidan's car smelled. He had 3 different scents going but somehow they didn't interfere with another.

Hidan's car was slightly messy. There were cups he forgot to throw away and the paper sitting in his back car seat about previous work done to his car. But his car was new and there seemed to be no problems with it.

Backing out of the spot quickly, Hidan left the parking lot going about 10mph more than what the recommended posted speed limit said. 

"You finna get arrested, hm?"

"Shut up." Hidan smiled as he said it and turned down a few back roads. Guzma's attention wandered to outside where all the trees were slowly dying. The colors were changing and it was a nice view but that wasn't where Hidan wanted to go. "What's your favorite holiday?"

"Thanksgiving." The response was instant. "Yours?"

"That's coming up soon. You got plans? And I like that, Christmas or the fourth of July,"

"I ain't got any, no. I ain't even allowed ta be home on Thanksgiving. Gotta work. Mandatory. But I get some bangin leftovers from ma's job."

"Your mom's job? You don't do Thanksgiving at home?"

"Nah. My ma doesn't cook. Neither does my dad. But it's lit, she goes to work, gets this mad big plate and brings it home to me each year. I can't eat before like 11pm though so that ain't cool, but I do love chillen at home alone and eatin my turkey. Kinda like tradition. She always did that shit."

"But you didn't work all the time?"

"Before then it was no kids. So ya boy couldn't go. Then it was just like a habit or some shit. I'd stay home then they would get back hella late and I'd eat then. I'd watch a shitton of cartoons. It was bomb."

Even though Guzma spoke about the occasion as if it were a good memory, it didn't sit well with Hidan and he wondered why it bothered him so much.

"If you're not working, you should come to my house for Thanksgiving. It's coming up in a few weeks. Even if you do work, if you get off, I'll pick you up. There's a fuckton of food every year. Maybe you can help me eat the fuckin turkey before it's my breakfast lunch and dinner for the following four weeks after."

"You for real? You want me to go?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be cool. My mom will be chill with it. Fuck it, come over." 

"Yeah, man. I'll think bout it. Sounds tight." Hidan simply smiled as he watched the small smile tug on the corners of Guzma's lips.

***

Hanging out with Hidan made Guzma feel strange. He knew what it meant, but it still unnerved him. It wasn't everyday that he realized he liked someone. He wondered idly if Hidan had dealt with this before ever. He had a lot of girlfriends, even some boyfriends.

Just remembering that made Guzma's stomach turn and he realized he was jealous of something that happened in the past, yet his angry mind wouldn't turn off. Just picturing Hidan smile the way he did at someone else made Guzma want to wring someone's neck. 

He would have to get over his jealousy.

The afternoon was a lot more fun than the night was. Hidan and him went to get cheese fries to split, then played some video games at Hidan's house. They sat a bit too close together and Guzma's memory of the heat radiating from Hidan's thigh made his mouth dry up. 

There were things he could've been doing instead of hanging out with Hidan but none of it was quite as enticing as actually spending time with Hidan so Guzma didn't bother.

"You almost done, kid?" Guzma looked over at his manager as he wrung out the mop and nodded his head.

"Yes, mister. Just gotta put this away, then I be good." His manager gave him a curt nod and walked off. Guzma looked outside and didn't see his mother's car again and he was just so tired. He didn't want to walk home. He just wanted to sleep.

His phone made a ping and he smiled. While wheeling the mop to the closet, he pulled his phone from his apron to see a response from Hidan. They'd been texting all day. Each time he got a text message, he couldn't help but smile.

_**Can't believe they have you working so fuckin late on a school night, TF?**  
I'm Gucci, B. Gettin out now. Jus gotta walk home and I can sleep. My ass gone straight to fuckin sleep.  
 **Wait.  
Walk?  
You're walking home? You live like fuckin a few miles away??**  
I dont gotta car, my guy. My moms ain't here so I'll live. Ain't the first time.  
 **Don't fucking leave, I'll be right there.**  
What??  
Nah, you gotta go to bed, ya games tomorrow, bro  
I am chill, trust me.  
U there?  
Hidan?  
U fuckin left, didn't you?_

Guzma sighed for a while, but felt inexplicably warm. He followed his manager outside and the chill air made him tense instantly. His nose already hurt from the could. He shrunk into his jacket. Perhaps it was for the best Hidan was picking him up.

"You alright, kid?" Guzma nodded. "Alright, see you on Saturday." Guzma waved, then quickly dug his hands into his pockets. They felt numb already.

Shivering and seeing his breath each time he let out a puff of air, Guzma wanted to curl up in his bed to warm himself even more. The flitting thought of laying next to Hidan, their bodies conformed to one another and just relaxing helped his mind convince his body that it was warm. And perhaps he was.His face was red for an entirely different reason now.

Hidan didn't live too far away but it still took 15 minutes for him to get there and he pulled up right next to Guzma. The second he was completely stopped, Guzma jumped for the door and yanked it open and closed the door behind him just as quick.

"Why the fuck you wait outside, dumbass?" Hidan asked and Guzma sniffled, his cold nose leaking. He now knew to open the center console to get a tissue himself and looked at Hidan.

"My manager bounced. He's the keyholder. I ain't got shit." 

"He couldn't let you fuckin stay inside? It's 23 goddamn degrees outside, for the love of Jashin, you could get sick again, fuck." The irritation was clear in Hidan's voice but what wasn't clear was the reason for it.

"Why ya so tight?"

"I'm mad because he could've fuckin waited a few minutes so you didn't get sick. I'm mad that your mom didn't come get you. I'm mad that you were gonna fuckin walk in this damn weather. And not the first time? I'm gonna beat someone's ass." Guzma listened to the angry rant and laughed. It was nice to hear someone get worked up on his behalf. 

"Yo, I lived. It's gucci-"

"It's not fuckin gucci, I swear, Guzma." The angry pout on Hidan's face made Guzma laugh even harder. "I'm gonna sacrifice these heathen bastards to Jashin."

"Why? They ain't gotta put me before them."

"No. But they can show some fucking compassion every once in a while. I'm sure humanity will look good on them. You need to know that's not how you treat someone. I'm seriously kicking everyone's ass. Shit. Guz, you're worth so much more than how they treat you. I really hope you fucking know that."

Guzma wasn't sure how to respond to that statement. He never thought about it before but when he did take the time to think, he realized that he didn't know that. He didn't expect them to do anything for him, and the good thing about that was, it meant he was never disappointed. 

The rest of the car ride was fairly quiet. Both Hidan and Guzma were tired and when they pulled up to Guzma's house, he felt terrible that Hidan still had another 18 minutes of driving before he got home.

"Mad respect, my guy. Ya didn't have to do it though. I appreciate it." 

"Guz." Hidan said seriously and it made Guzma pause and not close the car door. He peered back into the car, leaning over quite a bit to see Hidan."Don't walk ever again. I don't care if I have to show up at your job every night I know you work. I'll be there." Guzma smiled slowly.

"Thanks, Hida. You a real one." He closed the door quickly and walked up the front steps, his cheeks red from the cold and the thought that he gave Hidan a nickname in a way and he wasn't sure if Hidan would care. 

***

"You get off for Thanksgiving?" Hidan asked and Guzma jerked his head up, startled by Hidan. 

"Shit, fam. You fuckin gotta wear a bell or some shit." Hidan plopped down in the seat next to him. They were in their 4th period photography class and the teacher was running late, so Hidan thought what better use of his time than to harass Guzma? "Uh, well the schedule mad annoying. It changed like 4 fuckin times already so Imma go with yeah but I dunno."

"Keeps changing? What the fuck could they be changing two days before Thanksgiving?" Guzma shrugged his shoulders uselessly. "Your job sucks."

"Yeah, you preachin to the choir, B." Guzma responded and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Yo momma expectin me?"

"Yeah, she's excited to see how you've grown." Hidan snickered and Guzma's face flared up and he looked away. "What are you embarrassed for?"

"I was... a skinny kid." Hidan's eyes scanned Guzma's body and he smirked slightly. He held back a comment that he wasn't sure Guzma would've appreciated. 

Hidan had realized how Guzma had gotten bigger. Taller, broader, heavier. It didn't matter, Hidan found Guzma sexier than anyone he knew with a six pack. 

They'd had gym together so Hidan knew how much hair Guzma had on his legs and stomach. The dark patch of his happy trail-

"You feelin okay?" Guzma's voice knocked Hidan from his thoughts and Hidan shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. Fine. But I was skinnier back then too, we were fuckin like 8 years old. It's what happen when you grow up, you tend to get heavier. Especially when you're comparing an 8 year old to a 17 year old. There's some weight gain."

"You mad ridiculous. You know what I'm finna say." Guzma argued and Hidan just grinned at him. 

"You're fine, Guzma. I'm sure someone thinks you're sexy." The expression change on Guzma's face was hysterical but Hidan didn't laugh. Most of the expression was surprise, Hidan didn't want Guzma to think that was something surprising. Shouldn't he know? "I do."

The teacher walked in and Hidan seamlessly got off the chair from next to Hidan to sit in his assigned seat. Guzma's face remained red for a long time.

***

"What's that?" Hidan pointed to the flowers Guzma was holding. He shifted awkwardly.

"I ain't never been to a Thanksgiving dinner before. They for ya moms. To say thanks, cause it was mad nice of her to let me come." The thought that Guzma went out of his way to go to the store to buy his mom flowers somehow made Guzma even more attractive than before.

"She's gonna love em. Get in the fuckin car." Guzma climbed into the car and buckled himself in. He put his bag down by his feat and gripped the flowers tightly. "I'm happy you only had the early morning shift."

Getting said shift was way harder than Guzma wanted to admit to but he knew how much Hidan was looking forward to the dinner and couldn't miss it for the world. He owed a lot of favors, but all was good for right now. 

"Yeah, bet. Plus it's double guap for holidays. Make that bread, na mean?"

"Why don't you just use the word money? It's fairly easy to learn." Guzma elbowed Hidan's arm and Hidan laughed. "You fuckin hitting me? Ass.I'm driving. You wanna die?"

"Not until after dinner." 

The rest of the car ride was filled with stupid jokes and Hidan explaining in detail what they were eating for dinner which Guzma had to swallow down his saliva to prevent himself from drooling. 

It wasn't often Guzma had a home cooked meal and he was so excited it was hard to sit still. When they pulled up to the house, he had to hold himself back from jumping out of the car. He got out at a dignified speed and followed behind Hidan. 

The house smelled delicious and everything about it was cleaned and immaculate. Sure the house was cleaned when Guzma came over the few times he did, but something was different about how it was that second. 

"Guzma! It's been a while." Hidan's mom greeted and walked over and hugged him. Guzma tensed under her touch and leaned into it at the same time. His arm slowly moved around her back and when she pulled away, the loss of warmth was noticeable. He handed her the flowers and her violet eyes lit up. "You're so sweet honey!"

"Thank you for lettin me come here. It was mad nice. I appreciate it." She nodded her head and shared a look with Hidan. Hidan could tell that Guzma was trying very hard to not use the slang he did all the time.

"You're always welcome, Guzma. Now, dinner isn't ready yet so I want you boys to get out of the kitchen!" She said loudly as she searched for a vase for the flowers.

"Come on, Guz. Let's play some games." Hidan left the room and paused when he saw Guzma didn't follow.

"Did you need help miss?" She looked over the counter and stood up.

"No honey. You go have fun. Thank you." He gave a nod and Hidan practically dragged him away.

"Yo moms be makin so much food and she ain't want help?" Guzma asked, still just in shock.

"We will just get in her way and she'll yell at us. It's better this way. Now come on."

***

An hour into playing video games, Guzma realized how tired he was. His eyes burned and he kept closing them for a brief second then jerking himself awake. Eventually, Hidan paused the game.

"Hey you good?"

"Sorry, man. I'm mad tired." He rubbed his face and Hidan pointed to his bed. "What"

"You can take a nap." Hidan offered and Guzma laughed.

"I ain't come to your house to sleep in ya bed." Hidan shrugged, just now realizing how close they were. Of course he knew they were close but he could feel Guzma's breath on his face.

"So you're sleepy?" Don't you get kinda weird when you're sleepy?" Hidan playfully poked Guzma's nose.

"I ain't get weird." Guzma said quietly and his eyes flickered to Hidan's lips. "Jus' honest, ya feel?"

"Honest?"

"Hey Hidan?"

"Hm?"

"I think..." Guzma pursed his lips. "Nevermind."

"Guz, you're a fuckin weirdo, you know." Hidan said, almost as a soft compliment. Their heads moved closer together. Guzma could feel the essence of Hidan clouding his thoughts. 

"Then why ya so close to me?" Hidan leaned his head in further, Guzma's doing the same.

"Because I like that." Their lips almost touched, Guzma's silver eyes looked into Hidan's purple ones. "And I hope you do too."

"I really fuckin do." Guzma's hand grabbed Hidan's cheek and Hidan had never felt more thankful about contact before.Their lips were brought together so hard their teeth nearly clashed and Hidan's eyes shut tight. He just wanted to feel everything he could. His hand moved to Guzma's shoulder and his fingers curled on his neck, pulling the kiss deeper. 

Living in that singular moment, Hidan felt like he was able to count each strand of hair he felt on his fingertips. His mind was hyper aware of each feeling from Guzma down to the beat of his heart.

When they ended the kiss, their noses touched, rubbing together once before they pressed their foreheads together. Guzma bit his lip hard, trying to contain a laugh and Hidan's grin was cheeky.

"What are you laughing about? Am I a bad kisser?"

"Don't take it so hard, fam. You can always practice. I'm right here." Hidan shoved Guzma's shoulder. "What? Not smooth?"

"Shut the fuck up, Guzma." 

"Yeah, I will." Guzma nodded his head seriously, but he was smirking and Hidan glared at him. "What?"

"You're trying not to say some stupid shit right now I can tell." Guzma snorted and covered his mouth, his cheeks tinging pink. "Are you blushing? Holy fuck, I'm gonna tell your entire gang."

"Fuck you." Guzma said, muffled through his fingers. 

"On the first date?" Hidan responded, looking at Guzma teasingly.

"... What?" Guzma's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "Date?"

"I was mainly kidding, but I did pick your ass up to feed you, this is actually not the first time though." Hidan didn't like the expression on Guzma's face. "What is that look for?"

"W...What?" Guzma scratched the back of his head and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I... I'm mad lost."

"Why?" 

"I... Shit. Fuck, I just... Why?" Hidan's confusion only seemed to progress. 

"Why what? You can't why my why, that isn't... it doesn't make sense?"

"Why would you go on a date with me?" Hidan let himself take a moment to really think about the question. He pushed away from Guzma and sat on the couch, looking at Guzma with his entire body. 

"Why wouldn't I want to? Shit, Guz, you're kinda slow. I've been fuckin flirting with you for like four weeks." The way Guzma's eyes went wide was comical, had it not made Hidan feel so sad. "Why is that so surprising?"

"Shit, man." Running a nervous hand through his hair, Guzma knocked off his glasses to the floor and didn't even bother grabbing them. "I ain't never had that."

"Had what?" There was a look of pure concentration as Guzma stared at the table, away from Hidan's face. 

"A date." Hidan reached his arm out and pushed Guzma's attention back to him. "You like me, b?"

"I have for a while, but thanks for noticing." Hidan said wryly and Guzma cracked a small smile. "You don't seem very happy about that." 

"Nah, I am. I just... Iunno how ta actually... ya know... I dunno what I'm... fuck, man. You got me all outta whack." 

"Guz." Guzma looked up and once their eyes clicked it was okay. It was okay that Guzma didn't know what he was doing or what his parents would've wanted, because under the gaze of Hidan's eyes, everything was fine. And maybe, Guzma would be able to feel that happy feeling too. 

"Yeah?" Guzma asked, barely loud enough for either of them to hear. Hidan leaned in and Guzma followed his lead.

When they kissed a second time, it was more like an acceptance thing. He could finally accept that this is what he wanted and not feel weird for it. At least for the time being. But under those soft lips, nothing could be wrong.

They kissed for a while and Guzma's cheeks hurt from smiling. This was a rare feeling he had. To be so happy he smiled this way. But Hidan brought it out of him.

"Dinner!" Hidan's mom called and even though their hungry stomachs rumbled, they continued to kiss for another minute, not wanting to stop.

Their shy glances examined each other's faces after they pulled away and Guzma reached forward to tuck a fallen stray piece of hair behind Hidan's ear. He gave Hidan a warm smile and kissed his knuckles.

"Time to eat, b." Hidan laughed at the name and shook his head.

"Can't you call me something other than what you call everyone after we just made out? Do I get my own fuckin name yet?"

"Chill, iight, shawty." Hidan perked a brow at the name, he wasn't short. He was barely shorter than Guzma. "You my boo." He smiled a sweet innocent grin and Hidan averted his gaze. Never had a nickname made his insides feel so warm. 

***

Dinner was delicious and Guzma ate way more than he was comfortable with. His stomach hurt he was so full but for once it was so nice to be with a family that seemed to care so much about... literally anything. The way Hidan's mother asked how school was or the way his father brought up his son's sports with a proud glint in his eyes. Guzma was able to get a peek.

So this is what a family looked like.

Guzma supposed he should've felt awkward in the situation but that couldn't have been further from the truth. With them all there at the table, Guzma felt like he was home more than he felt in his own home. 

When Guzma's phone went off he looked down and frowned.

"Scuse me, gotta take this. Apologies." He ducked his head and left the table, answering his phone. "Yo, whaddap, I thought I said nix on the calls, my guy."

"Sorry Guz, we thought y'alls was home." Guzma rolled his eyes.

"Nah, b, I ain't home. Whachu want?"

"People lookin to buy, foo'." 

"Man, I ain't runnin over there to get what y'all should've had already. You mad dumb. I told y'all to have this set up before Thanksgiving."

"Hey, Guz, is everything okay?" Hidan asked, peeking his head in the doorway. Guzma was leaning against the wall rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, boo. I'm Gucci. Go chill whico fam." Hidan noticed that Guzma was irritated about something but he supposed that was the best he was getting from Guzma at the current moment so left. He'd ask later.

"You with Hidan?" The voice on the other line asked curiously. "Why?"

"Nunya damn business." Guzma bit a little too harshly and the voice chuckled.

"Chill, homie. I gotchu." Guzma didn't like the sound of that. "So ya not comin home then?"

"Nah, I said I was out."

"Even late tonight?" The implication made Guzma's face red with embarrassment and anger.

"I gotta go." He ended the phone call, wishing he still had a flip phone to feel the satisfaction of snapping it shut in that moment.

He took a second to compose himself. He rubbed his face and left the kitchen, entering the dining room.

"Sorry bout that. My friend." He said, using the term friend loosely. "He thought I was home."

"Oh. Did you need to go?" Hidan's mother asked and Guzma quickly shook his head.

"No, miss. It ain't serious." Hidan hid his smirk behind his hand, watching Guzma try his best to talk properly and failing was too cute. "Thank you so much. Dinner was bangin. I ai-... I never had such good food. Thank you." The polite tone to his mother made Hidan just want to throw Guzma against a wall and kiss him. 

Well, do a lot more than kissing, but that's how he wanted to start it. 

"Hey ma, do you mind if Guz stays the night? I'm super tired and I don't wanna drive." Hidan asked and Guzma was surprised for two reasons. One, Hidan wanted him to sleep over. Two, that was one of the longest sentences Hidan said without a single cuss word. 

"Of course he can but I don't know if he's prepared. You have a change of clothes?" 

"Uh, no miss. I didn't know I was staying over." Guzma said and Hidan perked a brow at him. "But I'd like to. If it doesn't bother you."

"No, no it's fine. You two can help clean up that means." Hidan groaned and stood up, beginning to collect the empty plates. "And don't forget we're going to my sister's house tomorrow, Hidan!" She called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ma! It's black friday! I gotta-"

"-Go to your aunt's house." His mom finished for him and he pouted but didn't argue any further. "You have all morning to go shopping. We're going at 12."

"Gross, now I have to wake up early too?" Guzma chuckled listening to Hidan be a brat just for the sake of messing with his mother and began cleaning up the table too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut~~

**Author's Note:**

> This story has 40 pages written and I only posted about 15. I'm getting a feel for if this story is something I need to spend time posting so if you like it, let me know! (FYI about page 33 there smut ;D)


End file.
